degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 4- Hey There Delilah (1)
Main Plot- Delilah (Delilah walks downstairs and sits at the table. Her mom walks over with waffles) Mrs. Benson: A special breakfast to lighten up my daughters day! Delilah: Thanks Mom! You make breakfast great for me! (Mr. Benson walks downstairs) Mr. Benson: Hey Delilah, when does the Jesus Club start up again? Delilah: It starts today. But I don't know if I can go! Mrs. Benson: Delilah dear, religion is very important in our family! You have to go to Jesus Club! Mr. Benson: Is this because you don't want to be judged. Matthew 10:32-33 in the Bible says "If you deny me infront of your friends, then I will deny you infront of my father" Delilah: It isn't that. I just don't feel accepted by the other members of the club. Mrs. Benson: I know you had a rough time being the only freshmen in Jesus Club, but its a new year! There will be plenty of other sophmores in the club! Mr. Benson: Before you eat, why don't we pray! It's a great way to connect with Jesus. (The family sits at the table and holds eachothers hands) Mr. Benson: Heavenly Father, we bless you for all the good deeds you have given us. We bless you for the wonderful life that we have, the food we recieve at the table, and the nice life we have today. We pray that Delilah will have a wonderful time being apart of the Jesus Club at her school today! In your name we pray, Amen (They start eating. Delilah looks down at her food with a sad expression) Theme Song Subplot: Kayla (Kayla arrives to her first day of Orlando. She gets out of her car and reads a sign saying "Welcome to Orlando High School") Kayla: First day of school.... Kill me now! (She walks into the school and bumps into Ramona) Ramona: Oh my god, I'm so sorry.... Kayla: Kayla! Ramona: '''Kayla. Wait, are you Kayla Palmero? '''Kayla: '''That's me! '''Ramona: Oh goodie! I'm suppose to show you around! Kayla: Why does this school look so... disgusting! Ramona: Oh, well a couple of juniors here vandalized the school as a prank. It's a lot nicer then it looks. Which is why every kid that gets suspended has to help clean up the place instead of sitting in the office. Kayla: It's better then doing nothing! Ramona: Someone sounds moody? Kayla: I'm sorry. It's just.. wait, can you keep a secret? Ramona: I'm a trustworthy person! Kayla: I never told my boyfriend I moved to Orlando. Ramona: Oh.. why didn't you? Kayla: '''Cause he doesn't do long distance relationships. Last time he was in one he cheated on his girlfriend with another girl. I had to help him cope with both of his break-ups! '''Ramona: '''Ouch! I feel bad for him. '''Kayla: In a way, he deserved it! Can we talk more about it later? Ramona: Sure. Here's your locker. If you need anything else, let me know. Kayla: Whatever! (Ramona leaves Kayla at her locker. She hangs a picture up of her and her boyfriend up) Third Plot: Daniel (Daniel walks around the hallways with his skateboard and a helmet in his hands. Rebecca walks over towards him in her cheer uniform) Rebecca: Hey! I just wanted to thank you for being the mascot! It means a lot to walk around the school in this uniform. Daniel: Your welcome! Anything to make your dreams come true! Rebecca: Awe! I wanted to thank you yesterday but you rushed right after practice. Daniel: I know, and I'm sorry about that. I had a project to do at home Rebecca: It's fine. So do you live around Orlando? Daniel: '''Um... can we not talk about where I live. '''Rebecca: Yeah, thats fine. Daniel: Excuse me, I should probably go put this down (Daniel leaves. Liam walks over toward Rebecca) Rebecca: What's his problem? Liam: Who? Daniel? Rebecca: No Liam, I'm talking about Darth Vader! Liam: Oh. idk about him. He has family problems I think. Rebecca: '''Seems like Daniel does. '''Liam: Wait, I thought we were talking about Darth Vader? But yeah, Daniel seems like he has family problems too. I invited him to sleep over and he freaked out. Rebecca: '''You two are friends. Can't you figure out. '''Liam: It's really none of our business about his family problems! Rebecca: He helped me get on the cheer team! I should repay him back somehow? Liam: Getting involved is just going to make things worse. We don't even know if he has problems. Just leave it all to him! But I am kinda curious! Rebecca: I love you twin brother! (She pushes him into a classroom. She walks in after him) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah is sitting at her desk in class. Nathaniel walks over towards her) Nathaniel: Sophmore year! How does it feel to not worry about coming out? Delilah: I still have to worry about my parents finding out. Nathaniel: Oh... I forgot about them. Delilah: They want me to be all religious like them, and they almost got into an argument with me when I told them I didn't want to do Jesus Club. Nathaniel: They still thought you were the only freshmen in that? Delilah: Still do. I don't feel accepted by him. I don't even know if I believe in him anymore. I mean, if he doesn't accept me as a lesbian, then why should I be praising him like everyone else does. I mean, I almost got kicked out last year when Alberta found out. Nathaniel: '''You should talk to Alberta about it. You two were close last year. Talking to her about your sexuality and your views can bring you two closer, and well, it can change how you feel about God right now? '''Delilah: '''She's just going to say the same things that everyone else is saying. Homosexuality is a sin, your gonna go to hell if your a homosexual! So why should I believe he will help me. And my parents will never accept me. '''Nathaniel: Just cause your dad is the pastor of the cities church doesnt mean he wont accept you? Delilah: That is why I don't want to tell him. If I do, he'll want to find "a cure" for me. Nathaniel: As long as you feel accepted at school and accept yourself, then your parents are nothing to worry about! Delilah: Oh Nathaniel, what could I do without you? (They hug eachother) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla and Ramona are sitting together at lunch. Kayla grabs her phone from her purse) Ramona: '''Is it later yet? You wanted to talk about your boy problems? '''Kayla: It's later. His names Jamie Huntzberry. Ramona: Funny last name. You should tell him about you moving. The worst that can happen is when he finds out from someone else. Kayla: I know that! (her phone goes off) It's a text from him! Ramona: What does it say? Kayla: '''It says "I miss you babe <3 text me when you get this." '''Ramona: Well, don't stand there! Text him! Kayla: I am! Ramona: '''Do you even want a long distance relationship with him? '''Kayla: I don't know really. I mean, I like him, but I'm afraid we are both going to see other people and cheat behind eachothers backs? Ramona: We all know he might, but why would you? Kayla: Sometimes I forget I'm in a relationship when I don't see them for a long time. Ramona: If you need help with anyone, else let me know Kayla: Who else do I have to tell here? Ramona: True! (They giggle. Kayla looks down at her phone and texts Jamie back) Third Plot: Daniel (Daniel and Liam are standing next to eachother in gym) Liam: '''So, why don't you want to sleep over again? '''Daniel: I just think there a little last year. Don't you think so too, Liam: '''Well, yeah! But I'm new here. I dont live in Orlando. '''Daniel: '''Thats cool! '''Liam: '''Yeah! Did you know Mr. Hudson is my older brother? He's the reason why I go here. '''Daniel: That's nice family knowledge. Liam: So tell me about yours? Daniel: '''What about them! '''Liam: Your parents, any sisters or brothers, and other things like that? Daniel: It's none of your business. Liam: 'Sorry. I must have gotten too personal there. ''(Liam shouts over to Blake) '''Liam: Blake, can I go to the bathroom? Blake: 'You gotta run two laps around the track before we get home then! '''Liam: '''Yeah... like that's gonna happen! ''(Liam walks into Blakes office and hacks his computer) '''Liam: Let's see! Where is Smith? Oh, found it! (He copies down Daniel's address on his arm, He then tucks his sleeve in, and hides the writing. He then walks back into the gym) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah is sitting in a circle with the rest of the Jesus Club. Alberta is leading a prayer) Alberta: Dear God, thank you for bringing all of us here today to talk about our love for you. It helped us reconnect with friends from last year, and helped us make new ones today. We pray for all the people who are starving in Africa, and all over the world. In your name we pray, Amen! Remember everyone, we meet here tomorrow at the same time as yesterday! (Delilah starts packing up to get ready to leave) Alberta: Delilah, can I talk to you real quick? Delilah: Yeah, sure! (Alberta grabs Delilah and brings her far away from everyone else) Alberta: What are you doing here? Delilah: Well, i'm just as religious as you are! I'm allowed to be here. Alberta: Well, I got many complaints about you attending because you're a lesbian. Delilah: So, what does that have to do? Alberta: You know that God doesn't accept lesbians! So why are you one? Delilah: I didn't choose to become one! Alberta: I'm sorry, but you can no longer attend Jesus Club. Delilah: '''I was planning on not attending anyways. But since you kicked me out, I don't have too. '''Alberta: What happened to you? You changed so much since you started high school. Delilah: I did change! And maybe I like myself for it! The thing is, what happened to you! Before, you welcomed me when I was a freshmen into the club. Now your forcing me to leave. I came out for a reason last year! I like myself for who I am. If you can't accept me, then I guess were no longer friends. Alberta: Good luck finding new friends. None of the ones here like you anyways! (Delilah gasps. She runs out of the room in tears!) Subplot: Kayla (Kayla walks in her room. Jamie calls her. She answers it) Kayla: Hello? Jamie: Hey babe! i missed you? Where were you? Kayla: I took the day off! I needed a break! Jamie: Really? Or did your family move? Kayla: '''What are you talking about? '''Jamie: '''I went by your house. You know the one you use to live in. The people living there said you moved yesterday. How could you! '''Kayla: I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt our relationship! Jamie: Why couldn't you have just been honest? Kayla: '''If I was honest, you would have broken up with me! And I don't want that! '''Jamie: '''Well, I would have rather had that then you lying to me about leaving! You honestly have no idea how I feel about this! '''Kayla: I like you Jamie! I still want to be with you! And I'm willing to be with you even if were halfway across the country! Jamie: '''You know how I feel about long distance relationships! I just can't believe you lied to me! Were done! '''Kayla: No! Jamie!! (Jamie hangs up on her. Kayla grabs her pillow and starts crying into it) Third Plot: Daniel (Liam walks to a apartment building and brings a notebook with him. He knocks on the door. A heavy man opens the door) Liam: Hi! Is Daniel here? Daniel's Uncle: DANIEL!!! Someone is here for you!!! (Daniel walks over to the door. He closes it behind him) Daniel: Liam?!?! What are you doing here? Liam: You left your planner in the bathroom. I thought I would bring it here. Daniel: '''You can't tell anyone about what you just saw? '''Liam: Well, it's ok to be poor? Daniel: I'm not poor. My real parents are in jail! They both were framed for murdering someone when I was 8. And since I was an abandoned child with no one else to go to, my aunt and uncle were forced to take me in. My uncle is too lazy to get a job, and my aunt works at a hair salon. She barely gets paid enough can barely pay rent, and we got evicted from almost 5 homes. Which is why I didn't want anyone to know about my situation Liam: '''Don't worry I won't tell anyone! '''Daniel: Please don't. I don't want anyone to find out! Liam: I'm not gonna say a word. Daniel: 'You better not! ''(Daniel closes the door on Liam. Liam walks away from his apartment) Main Plot: Delilah (Delilah is crying in her room. She looks at her bible, and reads it) '''Delilah: I just wish I could feel accepted somewhere! (She throws her bible onto the ground. Nathaniel calls) Delilah: What do you want? Nathaniel: '''Someone doesn't seem to well! '''Delilah: Can I talk to you tomorrow. I don't feel like talking. Nathaniel: I'll call you when your done crying. (He hangs up. She throws her phone on the floor. She grabs old photos of her and her old friends and looks at them) 'Delilah: '''These memories are gone! Great friends you guys were! Leave me alone when I need you the most! ''(She rips the photos up and throws them all in her garbage can. She jumps on her bed and crys into her pillows, leaving tears all over them) Category:Blog posts